Vampire knight ke indonesia
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Bacaa aja langsung


VAMPIRE KNIGHT KE INDONESIA

BY: RIZQI DIAN AMANDA

Genre: Humor,parody del el el

Warning: yg pertama kali pastinya OOC,abal-abal,mabok,dan semua penyakit yg lagi kumat diotak author sekarang….

Disini,berdiri seorang kakek-kakek cantik bernama kaname kuran lagi mikir mau kemana buat ngisi liburan sekarang .

(kaname: ralat kaga kata2 loe tadi? *kasih muka horror ke author)

(autor: * liatan tatapan kaname yg udah mirip buyut nya dari buyutnya ke buyut nya dari buyutnya buyutnya buyut nya vampire,eh? Udah brapa kali yak gue nyebutin kata "buyut"?)

(kaname: dasar author geblek! *kabur krna tersinggung)

(author: eh eh jngan kabur fanfictnya belom mulai kaname-kun,huhuuhuhu *mohon-mohon smbil nangis Bombay)

Ckkckckckk udahlah lupakan adegan ini (author yg asli muncul) "eh lalu yg tadi siapa?" kaname mikir ampe rambutnya gundul,huwaaaa (author segera kabur takut dihajar fans kaname).

"Hehhehe ok ok prolog nyee ampe gini aja,cepetan mulai author" tiba-tiba zero ikut nimbrung dengan senyumannya yg suaanggaaattt lebar…

"ehehhe baiklah zero-kun" author nyemplung sumur(?)

**Vampire Knight Ke Indonesia**

Pagi itu,dihari yg nggak cerah,mansion kuran mengalami kegaduhan yg cukup luar biasa,dimulai dari barang antic aidou yg bertebaran dimana-mana sampai dengan batangan pocky milik rima dan shiki nempel didinding mansion tersebut,batang-batang pocky tersebut membentuk Tulsan "Aidou love kaname",

"Woiiii guaaa normall" kaname yg kepalanya udah kebakaran dari tadi pun segera menghantamkan pukulan terbaiknya dikepala rima dan shiki,sementara si empunya Cuma loncat-loncat kesakitan kyak anak kecil

(author: sabar kaname,sabar *tepok2 kepala kaname pakek majalah bekas)

(kaname: Grrrr… *mengggeram kearah author)

(author: Mati guaa *kabuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

Kaname hanya menghela nafasnya,diliriknya yuuki lagi main kejar-kejaran ma zero kayak pasangan difilm-film india gitu yg bikin kaname mual ngeliatnya,diarah lain dia liat ruka ma idou lagi rebutan baju dalam(?) milikknya,dan juga maria lagi main pok ame-ame ama akatsuki,gak da yg sadar diri dikit apa?halooww kita ini vampire bangsawan " kaname Cuma mengumpat sendiri dalem atinye namun tiba-tiba ada sinar terang yg muncul diatas kepala kaname,itu bukan api yg ngebakar kepalanya lohh tapi kaname punya ide yg bagus,menurut dia ==" author Cuma mau nulisin kalo dia mikir "gimana kalau kuajak mereka jalan-jalan,ga rugi juga gua kan bangsawan,hart ague banyak, kalau gue yg traktir mrka smua pasti bakal mau ikut,termasuk ni author geblek" kaname mikir dalem ati nya sementara author yg disebut itu pun terkena bersin-bersin gak jelas.

"Woii look at me all?!" ucap kaname pake toa yg hebatnya bisa menghentikan semua aktivitas yg ada diruangan yg kayak kapal pecah gitu,mereka berhenti bukan karna teriakan kaname tapi mereka kagak ngerti bahasa apa yg dipakek kaname (author: astaga cabut aja deh gelar bangsawan lu semua ==")

"ngomong apa sih lu?ganteng-ganteng kok menderita kanker tenggerokan(?)" ucap zero dengan nada mengejeknya

"dasar kuno lu zero,itu bahasa irian tau!" templeng ruka tambah gak nyambung

"Sstt.. diam ya,aku tau kalian semua memuja kegantenganku yg sangat luar biasa ini (*author ma night class langsung muntah),jadi kalian gak usah rebut buat memperebutkan gue" ucap kaname dengan narsis nya,dia tersenyum menampilkan giiginya yg rata tengah,belah pinggir tersebut.(.ehhh emanknya lu pikir gaya rambut thor? )

"eh gini,gue mau ngajak elu pada liburan ke Indonesia" ucap kaname,kayaknya wibawa nya sebagai aristocrat udah kembali.

"apa,gali kuburan dimalaysia?" shizuka congek

"LIBURAAN DIINDONESIIAAAAAA CONGGEEEKKKKKKK" Semua yg disana teriak berbarengan kearah shizuka,alhasil shizuka kena hujan dadakan.

Ah author males mau jelasin gimana mereka beres-beres buat liburan jadi gue langsungin aja mereka udah ampe keindonesia

Para anggota vampire knight kitapun ampe keindonesia,tepatnya mereka sekarang lagi ada dikota Palembang didermaga gue juga kaga tau mereka berlabuh dimana dan semoga mereka selamat amin #plak,oh ya gue lupa mereka membawa kapal sendiri buat kemari n mereka ga butuh paspor buat masuk Indonesia ( illegal donk?)

"Naah kita sampai,sekarang kita mau ngapain ?" ucap yuuki cengok liat sekeliling dibilang rame kaga,dibilang sepi juga kaga karena mereka lagi berlabuh dipulau kemarau..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yg gak mengenakan dari perut mereka yg menandakan mereka lagi laper

"ahaaa gue tau,gimana kalau kita makan dulu..laper nehhh" ucap aidou sambil nepuk2 perutnya sendiri..

"Setujuuuu…" ucap mereka serempak,lalu dipimpin kaname sekawanan vampire ini pun berjalan menuju rumah makan terdekat,membuat pemilik rumah makan jadi merinding liat tampang-tampang mereka yg kayak preman pasar 16 (zero: woi woi autor,ganteng2 gini lu bilang preman!,author: hehehe iya deh terkecuali buat zero ku yg manis iniiii.. *cubitin pipi zero)

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai kerumah makan padang yg cukup terkenal didaerah sana karna memang Cuma itu satu2nya lestoran padang yg ada dipulau itu=="

"Baik kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap kaname lagi-lagi wibawa nya kumat (author: Lahh bagus dong)

"Gue mau gudeg.." akatsuki nyetus duluan

"Gue mau bakso!" ucap yuuki sambil nunjuk2 tangan kehidung kaname

"Gue mau ketoprak" ucap shizuka ma maria berbarengan

"Gue mau martabak india" ucap aidou dengan senyumnya yg manis.*sebenernya aidou lagi senyumin cewek2 yg ada dibelakang kaname

"Ah pesanan kalian kampungan semua,yak an zero.." ucap ichiru sambil menepuk pundak zero,sementara zero terlihat aneh,wajahnya menunduk seperti menahan sesuatu…..

"GUEE MAUU SEMUR JENGKOOLLLL" Ucap zero dengan nada yg paling besar dan panjang ampe-ampe ichiru terbang keplanet mars karna kaget abis …

"WOOIIII INI RESTORAN PADANG BUKAN RESTORAN SERBA ADAAAA!" Kini author yg teriak ama segenap para vampire-vampire yg udah rada2 gini…(zero: kami juga jadi rada-rada gara2 elu thor!) membuat seisi rumah makan itu melihat kearah mereka,sementara kaname Cuma diem menunduk asik ama hp nya pura2 gak tau kejadian yg memalukan ini

"mau ditarok dimana nih muka gue " umpat kaname dalem hati

"Jadi anda mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan restoran itu menyapa kaname

"DARAH SATU KILO!" Cetus kaname dengan nada dingin dan begitu menyayat,eh maksudku begitu tegas membuat semuanyaa jadi terdiam dan tanpa aba-aba pun pengunjung langsung teriak

"LAARIIIIII ADA VAMPIRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ucap mereka yg langsung kabur keluar,ada yg terjun kelaut,masuk kelenteng cina dan ada juga yg pura-pura jadi patung sementara semua anggota vampire knight cumin bersweet drop ria ngeliat hal yg gak masuk akal itu..

"HOREEEEEE KITA BISA MAKAN SEPUASNYA SEKARANGG !" Kaname teriak sekencengnya ampe para anak buahnya melanting kesana kesini gara2 ucapannya.. denger UCAPANNYA ! sementara author cumin ber "ckckkckc" ria liat tingkah kaname yg gak masuk akal

Ahh udah aaah ampe sini aja fanfict nya


End file.
